Control
by antishock
Summary: Yin chakra is the master of the spiritual side of a human. It involves all laws of the universe and how to bend them. Creating energy out of nothing is one of the aspects of Yin. The will of someone is different though. To bend it, your yin must surpass all others. Of course, Naruto Uzumaki was born with that power. One-shot.


**Control**

**Summary: Yin chakra is the master of the spiritual side of a human. It involves all laws of the universe and how to bend them. Creating energy out of nothing is one of the aspects of Yin. The will of someone is different though. To bend it, your yin must surpass all others. Of course, Naruto Uzumaki was born with that power.**

**One-shot. I got this idea when I thought about how yin and yang are different. Yang affects the body, giving them superhuman strength if they have the right jutsu to do so. If you have a lot of yang, you have a lot of chakra, but a low amount of control. Yin, however, affects the world around you and everything that doesn't exist. Ying, unlike yang, gives a low amount of chakra and a high amount of control. If you take yin to its max then your control is god-level. All you need is an omega-like amount of chakra control and you can bend one's will to your own, effectively making the person your slave.**

* * *

To say Naruto Uzumaki was normal was like saying Kakashi likes dog poop. Well, maybe Kakashi does, but that is a story for later. One reason Naruto was not normal is the fact that he is the container for the Kyuubi; the strongest out of the nine biju, and the strongest out of the three fire elemental biju. Bet you are surprised at the fact, eh? No? What! Damn it. Naruto was normal at first when he was born; nothing abnormal about him except for the whisker marks that were probably there due to being exposed to the Kyuubi's chakra while in his mother's stomach who was the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi at that time. However, that was when he was first born. When the masked man came into the secret area where Kushina Uzumaki was giving birth, Naruto cried. The masked man felt compelled -along with the other people in the room- to ease the baby. They managed to resist and the rest was history.

Naruto's life continued, but the life he lived was not one you wanted to have. Abuse... Ignorance... Silence... They became some of the only things Naruto knew. The villagers along with some of the ninjas believed that young baby Naruto was the Kyuubi reborn, which is funny considering that Naruto was born BEFORE the Kyuubi broke out of its seal and attacked Konoha.

Naruto never knew what was going to happen one day. Was he going to be glared at all day, yet no sound will come from anywhere, thus, unnerving him, or maybe they will not even glance at him. It could be abuse that would make grown men want to cry. Naruto despised these sessions of hatred, but he knew that the more they attacked him the more stronger he shall become. The fools don't know what they are doing to help Naruto. By hurting Naruto, he has grown mature at a rapid pace and his pain tolerance grew so much that Ibiki would never even crack Naruto, let alone Anko. Even though Naruto knew that the pain helped him, he didn't want it. Especially the days when the villagers have woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Whenever the torture grew to much to Naruto, he bottled up the pain.

Naruto wondered why they hated him. He did nothing! Maybe it was because his parents were thugs. It would be reasonable. Naruto's thoughts wondered to what happened a week before during an attack by a mob of ninjas and civilians. Naruto didn't feel up to running that day, so he just yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE," and to his surprise, they did. It confused him; maybe they were just waiting for him to fight back? Did they do this to all orphans so the abandoned kids would toughen up. Naruto shrugged at the memory and fell asleep in his bed that he was sleeping on. Well... it wasn't actually a bed. Yeah, you know what I mean. It was a bed made out of waffles.

A few days later, Naruto forgot all about the memory and went on with his normal life. Trying to scavenge food was on the top of his priority list. Naruto came out of the alley he lived in and set out to find some food. Just as he was about to open up a garbage bag that was left _oh so conveniently _outside, he bumped into an old man with a hat with the kanji _fire_ on it. Naruto knew this man was important; all the villagers stared at him with awe and respect each time they saw him. Naruto didn't care what the man's social standing was though, so he just gave the geezer ahmph and went on his way. Naruto ignored the man's face which was going through recognition and then anger for some reason. The man grabbed Naruto's shoulder, and immediately, the blond turned around and attempted a feeble kick. The man caught it and Naruto growled.

"Let go of me NOW!" The yell shocked the man, but he didn't let go. Naruto tried again, but more specifically. "Let go of me you old geezer." The man's face turned to a sad one, but then the man's face turned to a pained one before becoming emotionless. The man let go of Naruto's foot and bowed to Naruto while letting out a "Sorry young master." Naruto was very confused and edged away from the old man. The villagers were now glaring at him for making the village leader bow to the 'demon'.

As Naruto edged away, a muscular ninja grabbed his head and said, "Say sorry to Hokage-sama, demon brat." The man sneered and let out all of his focused KI at Naruto.

Naruto didn't sweat a bat and instead said, "Go dig a hole and climb in it you pig." Like the old man before, the ninja's face turned to that of an emotionless one, and the person let go of the whiskered boy and dug a hole in the ground with his hands. Once the hole was big enough to hold two of him, he climbed in. As soon as he did, the earth on top of him crumpled and it poured all over him, trapping him underground. Naruto however didn't see it because he already ran away from the site.

The old man who's title was the Third Hokage, looked sadly at the poor boy who apparently lived on the streets, ran off. The orphanage ladies will definitely have a talking to. Hiruzen Sarutobi cackled evily at what he would do the the people who probably kicked Naruto out of the orphanage.

* * *

A year passed and more weird stuff happened. Naruto was now seven years old, and very sharp. He learned what was poisonous and what wasn't and also what was health or bad. Naruto learned about his special power, _Yin, _as he liked to call it. He learned that all he had to do was channel this thing inside of him called chakra and send it into his voice and then the people who heard him would do his bidding, their will conquered by his own. Once Naruto learned how to use it perfectly, he went on to see the Hokage and get the man to give him special training. Life was good. Life was good indeed.

* * *

"COVER YOUR EARS!" Shouts were being heard over the battle ground of the Fourth Great Ninja War. This one however doesn't have any of the Akatsuki. They were all destroyed years ago by the _Strings_ who defeated them with his voice alone. No, this war was about territory or the five great ninja nations. Suna wanted some of Kumo's land for its defense of mountains while Kumo wanted some of Konoha's land to get to the trading shipment that was on the other side of Konoha faster. Suna fought alongside Konoha against Kumo, while Kumo gathered the other two ninja countries and brought them into an alliance.

The _Strings_ was the main piece in the Fourth Great Ninja War. As long as he was there, nobody would be able to live. He could take out a battalion on ninjas with just a word which is what he is doing now.

"Die." The words, enforced with chakra, hit the enemies ear drums despite the enemy ninja's efforts to cover them. The command travelled down to their soul and will. The took a kunai out and threw it at each other. Soon, all of them died. The _Strings _looked up at the sky sadly as he walked past the dead ninjas. Many would consider his power a gift, but to him it was a curse. After perfecting it, he didn't need chakra to control someone, but if they blocked his ears then they did. With no chakra needed, he could not talk in public because one mistake in his wordings could kill people. Naruto Uzumaki gave one last glance towards the sky before heading out to the next battle.

* * *

**A/N This is what I thought could happen if one had perfect control of their yin chakra. If you want, you can take this story and turn it into an actual story, I don't really care, but please give me credit if you do!**


End file.
